Chloe Sullivan
Chloe Sullivan (codename: Watchtower) as she appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Chloe's personality is always preserved, though in AU fics, circumstances around her tend to change, such as a short stint as Clark's girlfriend in several AU. Powers and Abilities Chloe used to possess the ability to heal people by taking on their pain, but this power was removed by Brainiac when she became his vessel, giving her super intelligence, even before and after the removal of Brainiac, Chloe was still incredibly smart. She's also skilled in hand-to-hand combat and has been practicing archery with her husband, Oliver Queen. Weaknesses Chloe can be killed by anything that can kill a normal human. History Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Sacred Chloe goes to the Kents to say hello to Clark and finds Dr. Virgil Swann and Bridgette Crosby there. She's also surprised that Clark was heading to China to help Dr. Swann with some experiments. She then shows them a picture of Joe the Drifter with Louise. Swann then realizes that she knows about Clark's abilities and lets her know that Clark's an alien from Krypton, and that they're Clark's biological parents. She then asks if Dr. Swann's wheelchair state is part of his facade but learns he's really paralyzed, apologizing for asking. She then asks for stories about Clark before Jonathan points out that she has to get to school. Commencement Chloe's graduation ceremony was interrupted when the military announced a second meteor shower on its way to Smallville. Arrival Chloe, Dr. Swann, and Clark were transported to the Fortress of Solitude in the Arctic and unable to withstand the sub-zero temperatures, she called out to Clark, who begged to interrupt his training to save her life. Clark took Chloe to a hospital in the Yukon and Chloe finally told Clark that she knew his secret, and Clark told her that he is an alien. She became his confidante. Hidden After Gabriel Duncan, attempted to blow up Smallville with a nuclear missile and begged her to leave town so that she could survive, she and Clark confronted Gabriel, who shot and killed Clark and took Chloe to his bunker for safety. However, Jor-El brought Clark back to life and restored his powers and he stopped the missile from landing. Clark's death and resurrection was not without a price. Clark returned to his former life of keeping secrets. Chloe urged him to tell Lana the truth, but he did not take her advice. Solitude After being stuck at the Planet, Chloe arrives at the hospital after hearing about Martha falling ill and learns that Clark's teacher, Professor Fine, is actually a supercomputer called Brainiac, commenting that for a near extinct civilization, a lot of Kryptonians survived. Christmas Chloe encouraged Clark to ask Dr. Swann over to the farm for Christmas, and she also accepted Clark's offer as well. She then met Clark's half-sister, Patricia Swann, the daughter of Dr. Swann. She also confirms to Patricia that she knows Clark's secret. Chloe is then woken up on Christmas morning, joking about how Patricia acts like she's five. She then gives Clark a book about King Arthur and a digital Wall of Weird to Jonathan and Martha Kent. Clark then gave Chloe a picture of her, Pete, and Clark from middle school, around the time of a faux investigation of the Watergate Scandal. Just before the group leaves, Chloe explains how Sean Kelvin ended up frozen solid in ice. Reckoning Chloe was at the party to celebrate Jonathan Kent's election as Senator, and then she also attended Jonathan Kent's funeral. Vessel When Zod possessed Lex Luthor, Clark went to Chloe to say good-bye, just in case. Before he left, Chloe gave him a passionate kiss, in case they "may never see each other again." Zod After Clark beat Zod, Chloe went to the farm to check on him and learned that Lex knew his secret, and they were attempting to repair their friendship, which Chloe accepted. She also explained how after Zod's attack, she ran into Jimmy and is beginning a relationship with him. She also learned that Lana now knew Clark's secret, and they have become engaged. Chloe also volunteered her services in tracking down a Phantom that escaped with Clark. Reunion Chloe is brought in on an investigation when a friend of Oliver's from Excelsior is killed, believing the idea of it being a ghost. She then witnesses the death of another of Oliver's friends when he's got in an explosion. She then meets up with Clark, Lex, Lana, and Oliver to figure out what's going on. She also notices that Krypto seems able to tell when the mysterious entity is around just before Clark saves Oliver from a pitchfork. With this later attack, Chloe wonders if Oliver and Lex killed someone at Excelsior. When Chloe learns the full story of Duncan, she remarks on how much it must have screwed the two up. Chloe agrees that Duncan could be a suspect, but she's also unsure how he could be doing these things considering the lack of unusual circumstances. Justice When a man was about to shoot Chloe, Bart Allen showed up and saved her. Chloe learned that Bart was back in town because he had joined Oliver's group of heroes to help take down Lex's Projects after they were taken over by Victoria Hardwick. While Clark went to rescue Bart, who being held in one of Victoria's warehouses, Chloe went to Oliver's penthouse to help in the rescue. There she let Oliver know that she'd figured out his Green Arrow secret on her own. Oliver saw her potential as part of his team and, after adopting the codename Watchtower, Chloe assisted Oliver and his team in rescuing Bart and Clark with help from Lex, Bridgette, and Dr. Swann. Bizarro Chloe meets up with the gang at the farm after learning about Bizarro, calling the Kryptonian Council jerks after Dr. Swann explained how Bizarro was created. She also asked about a girl who saved Lex, but all Lex could remember was that she was blond. Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 1 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 2 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 3 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 4 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 5 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 2 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 3 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 4 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 5 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 6 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 7 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 8 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 9 Category:Smallville: Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Season 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Season 2 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 2 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 3 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 4 Category:Smallville: Luthor Category:Smallville: Luthor Season 1 Category:Smallville: Luthor Volume 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Season 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Volume 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Volume 2 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Sullivans Category:Queens Category:Blonde